Inspection systems for the analysis of moving web materials have proven critical to modern manufacturing operations. Industries as varied as metal fabrication, paper, non-wovens, and films rely on these inspection systems for both product certification and online process monitoring. One major difficulty in the industry is related to the extremely high data processing rates required to keep up with current manufacturing processes. With webs of commercially viable width and web speeds that are typically used and pixel resolution that is typically needed, data acquisition speeds of tens or even hundreds of megabytes per second are required of the inspection systems. It is a continual challenge to process images and perform accurate defect detection at these data rates.